


Gum

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Face-Fucking, I guess???, Jealously, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, changki if you squint, mum im sorry for being like this, the other three are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Jaebum wasn't one to get jealous easily, he'll admit; he'll also admit that that was a damn right lie.Realistically, he knows their laughter and smiles are friendly, Kihyun would probably murder Jackson if he even dared to seriously flirt with Changkyun, and then Jaebum would kill Kihyun for killing his boyfriend and then he'd also kill Changkyun for flirting with Jackson. There'd be a lot of killing and Jaebum would end in jail.Still, Jaebum was a jealous person.--(basically something I've wanted to try writing, and finally did with this request because somehow face fucking with jackbum seems like it'd be a real thing)Promt:um can i request?like what if jackson got jealous bc a girl was flirting with jb, so he flirts with some to get him jealous??





	Gum

**Author's Note:**

> Rrequested by: imsoyung
> 
> i just wanted to thank the person who requested this as it gave me a chance to write a kink I've been wanting to do for jackbum.
> 
> Also, this is the first blow job scene I've written where I've actually used details? not a lot of details but, still. And to the person that requested this, i hope you like it and i hope it doesn't suck *baddum tss* (I'm sorry not sorry)
> 
> (p.s, my gay ass added Monsta X members in, so if you don't know what a changki is it's the ship name of I.M and Kihyun. Also if you don't already stan Monsta X please give them a chance:))
> 
> enjoy bois and grils!

As soon as Jackson and Jaebum enter Mark's apartment, Youngjae's screaming their names and walking towards them, smile bright and happy on his face. "Jaebum hyung! Jackson hyung! You guys came!" Jaebum rolls his eyes and smiles as he pulls the younger into him for a hug.

"Of course we came, stupid. You think we'd miss the engagement party of two of our worst enemies?" Youngjae laughs and then pulls them in the direction of the living room, where surprisingly not many people were there, only about ten or fifteen, if they had to guess, just Mark's and Youngjae's closest friends.

"Mark! JB hyung and Jackson hyung are here," There's a smile on Mark's face as soon as he turns to look at them, his eyes locking with Youngjae's and softening immediately.

"You guys are gross, please stop acting so in love when you're in my presence." Jaebum sounds annoyed but there's a small tilt to his lips and then he's smiling so wide at the two men in front of him.

"You guys are worse, leave our love alone." Marks deep voice is filled with fondness as well as happiness and Jackson is so happy for his best friend, for both of his best friends.

"Congratulations, hyung!" it's a little too much to cry, he thinks, so he only pulls Mark into a long hug and then does the same to Youngjae.

"Would you like something to drink?" Jaebum nods and Jackson does the same. "Come on, you can grab something from the fridge, I made Mark buy loads of those drinks that Jackson hyung and i like so much." 

"The strawberry ones?" Jackson sounds way too excited and then he's running off with Youngjae, Mark and Jaebum both rolling their eyes and walking after them.

\--

Okay, here's the thing. Jackson wasn't normally a jealous person. Sure he'd get jealous sometimes, when someone became a little too friendly with his boyfriend, or when someone openly flirted with Jaebum when he was around. It happened mostly when they went to bars or clubs, Jaebum's smiles and his, at times, stoic expressions making people swoon because his smiles were beautiful in their own and his indifferent attitude towards many things seemed to be something loads of people found attractive, apparently.

Point being, he wasn't really a jealous person, so when he felt the flare of annoyance when some random girl approached them, two drinks in her hands and a shy smile on her face, he tried his best not to glare at the girl or say something rude, knowing that that would just make him get punished when they got home, and he wasn't ready for another spanking yet.

"Hi," Jackson immediately disliked her voice, it was too high, too happy and too directed at _his_ boyfriend. Emphasis on _his_.

"Hello?" Jaebum sounded as confused as he looked because apparently Mr. Hot, Dangerous and Good Looking didn't know that people found him attractive and wanted to flirt with him. Unbelievable, this one.

"I've brought you a drink," She hands Jaebum one of the unopened cans and smiles wider when he takes it. "Oh! I'm Sarah, how rude of me." She laughs and covers her mouth in embarrassment, it'd be cute, but Jackson was too busy disliking her to notice.

"Sarah?" Jaebum's accent was so fucking adorable and Jackson almost laughs, but then the girl nods and he remembers that she's still there.

"I'm half American and half Korean." Jaebum nods and it's quiet for a few seconds, his awkwardness at not being good at small talk making the girl flush and laugh again. "What's your name?" Sarah raises one perfectly done brow and smiles at Jaebum coyly.

And okay, the thing is, Jackson knows how much Jaebum loves when _he_ acts coy; false innocence and pretense naivety does things to Jaebum, and Jackson had decided a long time ago that the only person that could act coy and innocent for Jaebum was _him_ , so he scoffs quietly and rolls his eyes, a small huff leaving his lips. But apparently the scoff isn't quiet enough as they both turn to look at him. Jaebum raising his eyebrows at him and giving him a little warning look, but at that moment he's too annoyed to pay any real attention to it.

"Jackson-ah, why don't you go get yourself a drink?" Jaebum's voice is soft, but his eyes have narrowed and Jackson scoffs again, his jaw almost jutting out in the same way Jaebum's did when he was jealous or annoyed, just to see what the man would do, but he only hums and nods.

"Okay, Jaebum." Not saying the honorific at the end makes him feel weird, but he knows how much Jaebum hated when he didn't address him correctly and so the petty part of his jealously made it easy to ignore.

\--

Jaebum wasn't one to get jealous easily, he'll admit; he'll also admit that that was a damn right lie.

Jaebum juts his jaw out and brings the can of some flavoured drink to his mouth and narrows his eyes in the direction of Jackson's loud voice, his hyena laugh loud enough to be able to be heard over everyone else as he talked with who Jaebum recognized as Changkyun.

He'd politely told the girl, Sarah, from before that he wasn't interested in her or her gender, and she had flushed and apologized, had even asked him to apologize to Jackson on her part. After she had left, which was about half an hour or so ago, he'd waited for Jackson to come back, but he hadn't and still hasn't as Jaebum continues to glare at the two where they're sat on the ground in the kitchen, their backs against the wall, smiles on both of their faces and laughs ringing in Jaebum's ears.

Realistically, he knows their laughter and smiles are friendly, Kihyun would probably murder Jackson if he even dared to seriously flirt with Changkyun, and then Jaebum would kill Kihyun for killing his boyfriend and then he'd also kill Changkyun for flirting with Jackson. There'd be a lot of killing and Jaebum would end in jail.

Still, Jaebum was a jealous person.

\--

"Jackson-ah," Jackson jumps in surprise at Jaebum's voice and Changkyun shoots him a smile.

"Jaebummie," Jaebum narrows his eyes and Jackson looks up at him through his lashes. "Hyung, what is it?"

"Changkyun, darling, it's time for us to go." Kihyun smiles as he walks into the kitchen, his eyes falling on his own younger boyfriend. "Hyunwoo and Hyungwon are already outside waiting for us." 

Changkyun nods and stands up, his fingers entwining with the other man's. "Bye Jackson, Jaebum." Kihyun calls as they leave the kitchen. 

"See you later, hyung. Bye, Changkyun-ah" Jaebum smiles at them and then turns back to Jackson. "Get up." He says as soon as the two have left the room.

He's using that voice, the one that always makes Jackson melt into a puddle of nothing but compliance and so he stands up and whimpers when Jaebum tugs him against him harshly. "What did you think you were doing, Jackson?" There's a hand on the small of his back and Jackson can't really breathe.

"Talking with-"

"What did you think you were doing?" The question is firmer and jackson whimpers when Jaebum squeezes one of his sensitive ass cheeks, the light pain from a punishment he'd gotten just the day before only beginning to fade.

"Sorry, I'm sorry hyung!" He's whispering and so is Jaebum, but there's still a chance someone could hear them, could walk in and see just how pliant he goes for his hyung, and now he's hard. "Was jealous, because _Sarah_ thought it was okay to flirt with _my_ boyfriend." There's a scowl on his face now and he's only a little surprised when Jaebum laughs.

"Well, _Sarah_ apologized when I told her i wasn't interested in her or anyone else that wasn't a certain bratty man named Jackson Wang." Jackson flushes immediately, pleased and only a little bit embarrassed.

"How was I supposed to know you said that?"

"Well, maybe if you had came back, you'd have noticed, but you did what instead?"

"I decided to be a brat and make hyung jealous." He's pouting and it makes Jaebum squeeze his waist even tighter.

"That's right, and you remember what happens when you decide to be a brat?"

"Get punished."

"Right again, so what do you think should be your punishment, baby? Maybe take you home, get you over my knees again, or just drag you to Mark hyung's bathroom and make you choke on my cock until you can't talk to anyone at all for the rest of the night without them knowing you had my dick down your throat?" The whine that leaves Jackson's throat is maybe a little too loud but thankfully in that moment Jinyoung screams and Yugyeom's laugh follows right after. "Would you like that, Jackson-ah?" Before he could even answer, Jaebum's already dragging him off in the direction of Mark's bathroom.

\--

They don't really waste any time when they get into the bathroom, locking the door as soon as it's shut and then meeting in a clash of biting teeth and playful tongues.

Jackson's on his knees only minutes later, hands working on unbuttoning and unzipping Jaebum's jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers and immediately wrapping a hand around his hardening dick. Jackson looks up at him and then sticks his tongue out to lap up the bead of precum gathered on the slit of Jaebum's cock, his eyes fluttering shut as soon as he feels the other man grabbing a fistful of hair and pushing his head down intil his lips are wrapped around the head.

"You're doing so good, darling. Now, just relax for hyung, yeah?" Jackson nods as best as he can with the grip on his hair and focuses on trying to relax his throat, breathing through his nose and closing his eyes. He feels Jaebum tilt his head back using the grip on him and then his mouth is even fuller. Jaebum's precum tastes bitter but not bad, so Jackson moans at the taste and Jaebum hisses from the vibration it sends through him. "You're so good, Jackson-ah."

There's certain things Jackson loves when Jaebum does, he loves when he hugs him and kisses him, he loves when he coddles him, praises him and takes care of him, he loves when Jaebum fucks him hard and fast, and he loves when the older man takes his time in making love to him. Jackson loves, craves it even, when Jaebum takes complete control of him, deciding what he should do and what he'll have done to him. Of course it's all completely safe. It's mainly things they do in the bedroom, Jackson will willingly give up his control to Jaebum, but he can stop anything that's happening at the moment if he didn't like it with just one word. He and Jaebum have gone over certain things they like and things they don't, things they can do and things they can't. Jaebum had made it clear that he in no way wanted to control Jackson's life, he didn't want to mistreat him and or hurt him, and Jackson understood because he didn't want him to do that either. Everything they did was with full consent.

Getting on his knees for Jaebum always made Jackson feel some sort of way he couldn't really describe. He loved doing it for both of them, he loved having Jaebum's dick in his mouth and Jaebum loved having his mouth on his dick, it was a win win. There was just something about Jaebum _making_ him get on his knees that drove Jackson crazy. He knew it had to do something with Jaebum being the one setting the pace and deciding how much he'd take and how much he'd receive.

Opening his mouth wider, Jackson breathes in deeply as Jaebum holds his head in place and begins moving his own hips so he's now thrusting his cock into Jackson's pliant mouth. It starts with just the head of Jaebum's cock hitting the back of his throat, only teasing him and then pulling back out until only the head was touching the youngers lips.

"Now, deep breath baby, good, relax, you're such a good boy." And then Jaebum is finally pressing his hips far enough so his cock is sliding down Jackson's throat, only an inch or so and then pulling back out and repeating the motion. His hips start speeding up in pace little by little until he's quite literally fucking Jackson's mouth; there's spit sliding down the side of Jackson's lips and down his chin as well as tears leaving his eyes but he's reassured Jaebum that he was fine when he was let up for air. It's only a bit surprising when Jaebum thrusts once and stills, his head tilted down so he makes eye contact as soon as Jackson opens his eyes to look at him, his lips are moving and that's when Jackson realizes he's counting how long he can keep his dick down his throat. There's a moan leaving him before he can stop himself and then Jaebum is whimpering and pulling his head back to slide him off his dick. He's given a few seconds to breathe and cough before Jaebum is doing it again, this time he's rougher and Jackson splutters and whimpers as Jaebum keeps going, the grip on his hair tight and keeping his steady.

"Im going to come," Jaebum's grunt is probably a little too loud but he only bites his lip and loosens the grip on Jackson's hair. "Do you want it in your mouth, Jackson? or on your face?" He's pulling back again and then he's stroking himself, large hand wrapping around his own cock, looking down at Jackson as he does so, waiting for his answer.

"On my face, hyung. Please come on my face," the way he says it, voice broken and rough, utterly used and ruined makes Jaebum moan and tip over the edge, hand still stroking himself as he spurts thick strips of come over Jackson's face. His eyes flutter open and if he could he'd probably be getting hard again at the sight that greets him. Jackson's running his index finger over some of the come that landed on his cheek before he's sticking his finger in his mouth, eye's fluttering shut and a sigh leaving him as he hollows his cheeks to completely suck the substance off his finger. He's so fucking filthy, jesus.

"I've probably said this a billion and two times already, but i swear one day you're going to kill me, Jackson Wang." Jackson's smile is decidedly too innocent as he repeats the motion again, this time using two fingers.

"Will you clean me up, Jaebummie hyung?" Jaebum immediately nods and helps him up from the ground, wincing when one of his knees pops. "I'm fine, you know it happens when I'm on my knees to long. Besides, it's marble and we usually use a pillow for my knees." Jaebum kisses the top of his head and pulls him over towards the sink. "Hyung?" Jaebum hums. "Am I going to come?"

"No," Jaebum says immediately and Jackson whines as he let's him start washing the mess off his face. "Not until we get home." 

"But I was good!" He coughs and spits out water.

"Keep your mouth closed, and stop being a brat or you won't get to come at all tonight." Jackson huffs but says nothing at all only smiling and giggling when Jaebum rolls his eyes. "And yes, you were good."

\--

Jackson leans back further into Jaebum's chest and smiles as he watches Youngjae laugh like the otter he is at something BamBam tells him, Marks arm around his shoulder, lips placing a kiss against his cheek after he's stopped laughing with a fond smile on his face.

"Jaebum, hyung?" He turns his head and scrunches his nose when the older man kisses his cheek.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll ever get married?" At Jaebum's sigh, Jackson turns to face him, an apology already forming in his head, but then the taller smiles down at him.

"Of course we will, what kind of question is that?" The roll of his eyes was somehow just as fond towards him as Mark's smile was towards Youngjae. "I'll buy a ring someday, propose and then sweep you further off your feet than I already have." He smiles and quirks an eyebrow as if asking if that's what he'd like.

"But, Korea... What if the laws and views don't change?" It'd always been something he'd think about, admittedly. Always been somewhere in the back of his mind whenever Jaebum takes him out and holds his hand or kisses him in public. Of course, they both didn't pay any mind to what other people thought, but in order for them to get married, Korea had to change, and he'd always wondered when and if it ever would.

"Then we'll move to America, get married there." It doesn't sound like Jaebum is joking, his eyes locking with Jackson's and a smile still on his face.

"You'd learn English _and_ move to America so you could marry me?" He sounds choked up and he can feel his eyes sting, but he only makes his trademark puppy dog eyes at Jaebum and clenches the front of his shirt in his hands.

"Baby, I'd build us a whole new planet if I had to _just_ so I could marry you." Jackson's sob and the tears that begin falling make Jaebum start to laugh softly as he wraps him in his arms against his chest, cooing in his ear and whispering little nothings only they could hear.

**Author's Note:**

> If the smut seemed rushed or awkward, I'm sorry! Like i said, it was my first blow job scene. :/
> 
> (and thank you sosososoos much to everyone who has left kudos and or comments in any of my previous works, i really appreciate them and cherish them all, y'all are so nice :'))
> 
> My [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/jibootyjimin) if any of you wanna follow me


End file.
